


carbon copies

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wells Jaha Lives, alternative season 3 with just as much plotholes but more fun, wells is a semi robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trick, an impressive one, but only that. Showing that ALIE already has gone too far, that she got already into her head.<br/>So she actually should’ve felt anger, or disdain, or fear for what ALIE has planned next.</p><p>or the one where ALIE made something that looks like Wells and Clarke tries not to be fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carbon copies

**ONE**

The first moment their eyes meet, she gets weak.

She knows ALIE is strong.

She knows ALIE’s powerful, manipulative.

This is a trick, an impressive one, but only that. Showing that ALIE already has gone too far, that she got already into her head.

So she actually should’ve felt anger, or disdain, or fear for what ALIE has planned next.

But when she sees his brown eyes and they don’t seem soulless, they seem full of life, her heart just skips a beat. There is the urge to run to him, hug him, pull him closer, see if his body feels just as warm as she remembers it from all the time they slept in the same small bed.

(She gets to her senses quick enough, but when she wants to attack him, he’s already gone and she stands there confused, asking herself if what she saw was even real)

 

**TWO**

ALIE has given him a heartbeat. She can feel it and she has given him blood too. Or something that looks like that, when a knife scratches his skin.

She presses the knife closer and watches his face, watches how the fear flickers in his eyes and at the same time, how he waits for her to make another move.

She asks herself if he would’ve reacted just like this, maybe but with a snarky comment on his lips.

Still he seems so life like and it confuses her. ALIE makes people forget people, not remember them.

Confused she just stays this way. Bend over him. The knife at his throat, asking herself what she should do, what all of this meant. Was she losing her mind now?

The only thing that is audible is their breath and it makes Clarke wonder even more.

He’s not supposed to breathe like that.

At some point he moves slightly and sighs. “Are we going to get a decision now?”

 

**THREE**

She sits next to him and stares at the beige walls of the tent.

Not sure what to say. Like always he gives her time.

Not like always. This is not him, this is an imposter, she knows it.

A thing made by ALIE to deceive her and yet she wants to touch him, feel his skin.

When she had pressed the knife to his throat, she had not put attention to that.

Now she asks herself the same question again. Is his skin as warm as she remembers?

Does he smell like she remembers?

If he is a recreation of her memories, he has to be.

She hates how ALIE has managed to enter her mind, how it has gotten to the secret door, that she had closed and shut and sealed, so that no one could touch it anymore.

Wells was precious and something that this world couldn’t touch anymore.

She had been thankful for that.

She turns her head towards him. He doesn’t look back, but looks at the tent wall.

Just like the original giving her her time to figure this all out.

If he was telling the truth, he was trying to figure this all out too.

 

**FOUR**

“How did it happen?”

Silence and a sigh. “I don’t know”.

“How can you say you don’t know. You can’t be there for a moment and then suddenly get onto existence.”.

“But that was how it was”.

Another sigh and raised hands.

“Listen. I don’t know. I remember the Ark, I remember your dad, I remember the games we watched, I remember being sent down. That’s where it stops and then suddenly I existed again in a big house across a river from here”.

“You don’t remember what happened when you went down?”

Head shaking. Then suddenly he freezes.

Confusion and then a horrid realization.

“I died. A little girl killed me”.

His eyes grow wider.

“I died”.

He puts his hands to his neck where the knife had hit him.

Then his eyes go bigger and his breathing gets more rapid.

She has seen this already on him.

Out of habit she comes closer and tries to support him, while he tries to succumb the shock.

(He really smells, like she remembers and he is warm. So warm)

 

**FIVE**

She knows that they have made it her decision. It is the only real decision she can make on her own.

Although she doesn’t know what to decide. Killing him, not killing him, trust him, not trust him.

She still doesn’t know what to do.

Unconsciously everyone has already made a decision.

Bellamy seems to trust him.

Unlike Octavia and Raven. Although Raven visits him sometimes, fascinated by his body.

“Someone has put a lot of work into this”, she says.

Everyone else slowly starts to accept him, or at least get used to him.

They have decided to at least not kill him.

 

When she thinks about it at night random memories enter her mind. Like that she had always drawn him to practise her skills. At one point she had a whole map of pictures of him.

She got so used to drawing him, she believes that she still could without even looking at him.

She remembers her first kiss over a chess game and how it was awkward and silent afterwards.

The day after that memory Wells can barely look her in the eye.

 

**SIX**

“OH and so what are you planning to do Clarke?”

Bellamy is unforgiving. Maybe he will always be this way.

She feels hollow inside, maybe she will always be this way.

She just raises her shoulders.

“I don’t know”, she finally admits, “but we cannot just take him with us on this mission”.

“Why not?”, Bellamy counters, “he knows ALIE probably better than us”.

“Because there is still the possibility that he was sent here to deceive me. Don’t you get that”.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and for a moment it is like before.

“I don’t think I was created to deceive you, Clarke”.

They both turn towards him. He sighs.

“I’m getting my memory back thanks to you. I mean there are still holes, but they get smaller every day. But I thought about it”. His voice is soft and it sounds like he has rehearsed this bit, “in the beginning the only memories I had were with my father, and now with you and Bellamy and Miller”, he adds thoughtfully. “I don’t have any memories of me alone”.

He sounds defeated and she wonders what it must be like.

“But like I said, the first memories were about my father”, he looks onto his hands, “I believe I was created for him, Clarke”.

 

**SEVEN**

“You’re not leaving”.

He stops and turns around.

“And you are going to stop me?”

His mockery is all so familiar.

“This is an order”.

He laughs and turns around.

“Yeah right”.

She follows him, has to run to get to him.

He lets her, well aware that she cannot physically stop him.

“This is a suicide mission”, she scolds him.

“How can something be a suicide mission, I’m technically not even alive. I am technically not even a human being”.

“Yes, you are”, the words leave her mouth, before she can think about them.

They just make him more angry.

“Don’t lie to me, Clarke”.

“I am not”.

She isn’t sure. She hasn’t made up her mind yet. Maybe she never will.

He stops so suddenly that she clashes against him. He turns around.

“You’re such a liar.” She bites her lips, while he takes another breath.

“Since I’ve been here, you have treated me like a thing. You don’t trust me. You don’t even call me by my name”.

Guilt fills her body, but it’s strangely alive against all the guilt that is already there. It mixes everything up. His face looked so pained.

“And I mean I get it. Turns out I am just a bad carbon copy of memories, who has no recollection of thinking on it’s on. What I am currently thinking is just made up. It’s not the REAL Wells. It’s just what a lot of people think the REAL Wells would think. I will probably never be like the original”.

He is crying now and so is she.

“So why should I not go and try to save us all, for the sake of it. If I am just a bad washed down copy. Then at least you won’t look at me, as if you have to decide if you are going to kill me or like me or in the worst case as if you have to decide if I really am Wells”.

He turns away from her and fiddles with his gun.

“Which I probably am not”.

She watches his broad shoulders, watches the way he tilts his head and looks at the gun.

What should she say, she has no words for this situation, no way of spinning a web good enough to get him and she doesn’t want to.

So much has turned sour because she had manipulated the people she cared about most, like Raven, like Bellamy.

“I don’t want you to die”, she says and with that it becomes the truth.

He stops in his movement.

She wipes away her tears.

“I don’t know if you are a carbon copy”.

She searches in her mind for a good speech, something about how people change anyway, how Wells would’ve changed too. How personality and thoughts are fickle, how he is clearly thinking now.

But she knows Wells and with that she knows the boy standing in front of her. He has thought about that already, smart as he is.

“If you really wanna go, let me go with you”.

It’s her compromise. He turns towards her.

“But it’s a suicide mission”.

“If you can go on a suicide mission. So can I”.

He knows he cannot argue with her.

A smile creeps upon his face, although it is sad and he probably already tries to come up with a plan for her to stay here.

The engine of Raven’s car breaks the silence. They both look into the direction of it.

It’s hard to see something with the light, but she manages to see Raven and Bellamy.

Raven is smiling.

“I heard suicide mission?”, she asks with a cocky grin.

 

**EIGHT**

Everything happens so fast. There is Bellamy. There is Raven. There is Monty typing franatically and this ticking noise, which makes it hard to breathe and there is him standing against ALIE.

ALIE watches him with a smile.

“Ah, Wells. We meet again”, she says and her voice is smooth and sickening, “I have to say I have never created something so stubbornly loyal as you”.

He looks at her grimly.

Monty is still typing and cursing. Raven is talking in hushed voices. Bellamy is fighting with her but she knows, that this won’t be resolved by them. She looks at the black boy who stands between her and ALIE.

“You created me”, he says, “with the memories my father gave you”.

She nods.

A smile flashes across his face and it makes her stop in her movement. It has been so long since she has seen his smile. That’s the reason, why someone manages to knock her to the ground, she loses her gun, looking up she sees him walking even closer to ALIE.

“And with yours”, he concludes.

ALIE’s face is unreadable and so is his.

From where Clarke lies it looks like he is trying to read her.

“So I am a carbon copy of you”.

There is something important there. An important message for everyone, but only he gets it and maybe ALIE. He turns towards the computer.

One Moment he doesn’t move at all. Then he is running.

She can’t see what he is doing. Then there is light and screaming, part of ALIE part it’s his.

She doesn’t know where he is, searches for him while everything gets lighter and lighter almost blinding.

Without thinking she calls his name. It’s only natural.

Then everything gets dark.

 

**NINE**

They find him. Neither Bellamy nor Raven can stop her from clinging onto him.

His body is hot, but maybe that is just the electricity. She is crying. She is yelling.

“Wells, Wells, Wells”.

Her whole world feels as if it’s going black and white again.

Not again, not now.

She presses her head against his chest and weeps. The others let her.

Suddenly a hand is caressing her back.“Clarke”, Wells mumbles slightly confused, slightly glad.

She looks up and looks into his brown eyes that shine and are full of life.

She cracks her laugh through her tears and then moves forward to give him a quick kiss on the lip, which surprises him just as much as her. Then she falls back onto his chest.

“I thought I almost lost you”, she looks at his slightly burned t-shirt, “again”.

She looks up to see him smile and it is a full smile and it reaches his eyes.

* * *

 

 ~~ **TEN**~~  
“You know the thing is, with me being kind of ALIE now, I believe that I am in fact immortal. Not to brag, but you won’t see me die again anytime soon.”

"Don't get high headed about it."

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.  
> does someone even care about this pairing? or am i totally alone?


End file.
